fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Anthology of Tales from Eternity
Anthology of Tales from Eternity (今昔物語集, Konjaku Monogatarishū) is a unique and that has been passed down to those abbess' of the Monastic Order of Bhūmi who are unable to wield the Maitreya's Pagoda and, by extension, the Personification of Bodhi. Its current, and most skilled wielder, according to records, is the renown Tāra, the woman who trained Vishvalita Sharaksa and the former abbess of the Monastic Order of Bhūmi. While called an anthology, the magic is paradoxically in the form of a unique scroll, known as Kanjiku (観字句, The View of Words and Phrases) - although its nature reveals the reason for the name of this magic. Description The Anthology of Tales from Eternity, symbolically, holds an extremely deep history with the ancient times and the religions they practiced. It was reportedly created during the founding of the . According to tales written by historians, the scroll was dyed with the influence of the original source of magic, therefore holding the properties that it does today. As well, it can be considered one of, if not the first implementation of any sort of by mankind, making it a significant contribution to creation of magic such as and . The scroll itself was used to chronicle the feats of those who employed magic in front of, or against whoever held the scroll in their hands. These ranged from humans who had recently acquired deadly such as Dragon Slayer Magic, all the way to those who wreaked havoc upon the world at large. This was passed down throughout the eons, where dozens of individuals have since had their experiences recorded into this unique scroll. Until now, however, nobody could understand the point of this scroll beyond the chronicling of an individual's perspective of their encounters with magic and related concepts. But recently, with the acquisition of so much experimental and theoretical knowledge in regards to this branch of magic, there have been a few revelations that have come about: the magical scroll may be empowered by the residue magic of what it has encountered, knowledge of these magical abilities may be expounded on when assimilated into the scroll, and the scroll may act as one medium to channel these forgotten magics and spells into the real world once again. Taking these into mind, Tāra has extensively experimented with the scroll - due to her immortality - and has been successful in unlocking its greatest secrets. Although, among her order, debates have begun as to whether the scroll should be used in such a manner, as it was not intended to be a weapon designed for combat of any kind. Nevertheless, Tāra rarely wields the scroll in this manner, preferring to rely on her individual skills and ability to negotiate peace with others above the use of, potentially countless different variations of spells and magical abilities. This is mainly due to her not wishing for individuals to attempt to misuse the magical artifact for their own, heinous intentions. As well, considering that the scroll has been possessed by the order for hundreds of years, she abides by their principles to the best of her ability. The first ability ever discovered by users of the scroll was the capability of recording any and all magical abilities that have been witnessed by the user directly, and keeping that information securely stored within the scroll. This can be attributed to its very unique properties. Firstly, the scroll possesses the ability to extend to supposedly infinite lengths. As it has directly encountered the source of magic, it has the capability of absorbing surrounding magical power from the atmosphere. This source of power provides numerous benefits for the scroll. Secondly, the scroll has the ability to extend to a visibly infinite length; achieved through siphoning the writing within the scroll into one's brain, therefore providing Tāra with the capability to withhold information en masse. Although, to ensure this information doesn't overload, she regularly transfers these writings into other magical texts and artifacts, mainly her various swords, holding a specific branch of spells that is shown on the object as miniaturized versions of the writing that is shown on the scroll. This miniaturized writing actually condenses the power of the spell into the medium which it has been placed upon, greatly augmenting its overall potency within a situation which would require close-range combat, while also increasing the range of the medium, within combat, proportionately. Also relevant to the recording nature of the scroll is that it appears to hold the property to expand upon the knowledge gained on the spell, inclusive of its workings and weaknesses, based on its ability to recreate the spell through magical memory of the subject. This also makes it highly valuable information for certain parties - another reason for not using this scroll publicly. Recently discovered by individuals is the capability to utilize the written words of magic and manifest them into a physical existence: in other words, manifest the written magic into reality. While this may seem like a distant phenomenon, the manner in which it functions can be considered quite similar to the process of Ancient Archive; in terms of activating spells. Tāra will open the scroll and wills a specific magical ability - in writing - to appear before her, for convenience purposes. From herein, the priestess will simply have to touch the said writing and flow an appropriate amount of magical power within it. This magical power, synchronizing with the pre-existing writing that is present, forces the latent magical power to be released in the form that the magic was visualized and recorded by Tāra, leading for its use to be highly unpredictable in any given situation. Furthermore, if one magic has been recorded several times, the text is categorized together into different "volumes" of sorts, with each volume producing a certain effect that had been previously absorbed. Although the replication of these magical effects are, indeed, considerably powerful, their activation can take a significant toll on Tāra's reserves, primarily because the magic being used is foreign in nature to her own body, and yet being fueled by her own power; therefore requiring more than the norm. Whereas most mimicry-based magic allows an individual to place the copied magic underneath their control, it is evident that the Anthology of Tales from Eternity disallows this, because the individual has not specifically trained to control the magic recorded. Evidently, these drawbacks exist because, while the scroll is certainly a powerful item if it were to be used in combat, its function lies in the effective recording of magic. For what reasons? Well, that is for Tāra to know and for the world to find out. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Holder Magic Category:Ancient Spell